Language of the Heart: Overhauled
by RertyanTheDark
Summary: **STORY CLOSED** AU: They say that music is the language of the heart, but will that be the case when Rukia gets dragged to the Rukon Club one night and runs into a mysterious man? Especially when he is part of an all-new up-and-coming band? Ichiruki
1. The Rukon Club Incident

_**Brief: **After being dragged to a nightclub in downtown Karakura, Rukia Kuchiki never considered that she might find someone she liked there... Or that he would be part of the band playing there! Includes my OC. AU._

_**Pairings: **IchiRuki, KaiHime (OCxOrihime), possible RenTats, YoruKis and ByaHis_

_**Warnings: **Contains scenes of language some may find offensive, others will be added as needed._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own Bleach, it belongs to Tite Kubo. However, Kai is my OC and anyone caught stealing him or his attributes/powers will be mangled by Rertyan (I'm kidding about that, but don't test me!)._

* * *

><p><strong>Language of the Heart: Overhauled<strong>

**Chapter 1: The Rukon Club Incident**

The busy club bustled as the crowd of people clamoured and danced, but a certain woman lost in the crowd of the Rukon Club in downtown Karakura City frowned, obviously not liking her time there. She wore a simple purple-black dress and her dark hair fell scruffily to her shoulders, a single bang hanging between her indigo eyes, and she had an irritated look on her face. This petite woman was Rukia Kuchiki.

The crowd bumping into her and crushing her against the other people around annoyed her. The fact that she had been dragged here annoyed her. The poor choice of music the DJ was putting on annoyed her more than anything. And yet the woman had no choice but to hang around in the club. The problem was that Rukia had been dragged out by her so-called friends and had been made the designated driver, meaning she could not leave until her friends were ready to. And knowing her friends, who were, for lack of a better word, flirtatious at the best of times, Rukia felt that she would not be able to leave for some time. She sighed to herself as another immature man pushed passed her and almost knocked her onto her back.

_What's the hype all about?_ she wondered, but her thoughts were interrupted when a pair of arms wrapped around her and two large, soft objects pressed against her head.

"What's the matter, kid?" Yoruichi asked, grinning. "Anyone would think we dragged you kicking and screaming here."

"That's only half true," Rukia replied levelly. "I didn't kick or scream."

"Aw, lighten up, chat up one of the barmen or something." Yoruichi stopped as a man in green attire with a hat low over his eyes walked passed. "Speaking of which, I've just found my next candidate." And with that, she was off after him, leaving Rukia rolling her eyes indignantly.

"More like victim," she muttered, but she knew she could do with a drink, so she set about the near impossible task of navigating the crowded room to the bar, people dancing and bumping carelessly into her as she went. When the woman made it to the bar, she attempted to get the barman's attention, but he did not even look her way, much to her annoyance.

And then it happened; someone heavily fell into her and squashed her modest chest into the hard worktop, winding her. When they let off, Rukia whirled round to hit them or scream abuse into their face, having had enough of being pushed about like this, when she saw the person, and her glare softened, her mouth open slightly.

Stood there was a tall man who was staring back at her. He wore a strange black hakama and a torn black shihaksho, the coat parted in places to reveal a dark red trim, and his muscular physique showed through in places. His gentle brown eyes sparkled with life as he smiled at her, baring a set of perfect teeth to her, but that was no what had caught her attention; his vibrant orange hair had done that.

"Uh, I'm really sorry about that," he said, his strong voice melting her heart further. "I should have been watching where I was going. Are you alright?"

Rukia was speechless and could barely manage nodding, bringing another smile to the man's lips.

"Quite the talker, aren't you?" he laughed, causing Rukia to blush and part her gaze from him guiltily. "Here, let me buy you a drink to say sorry."

As the man called the barman over, Rukia's mind snapped into overdrive. _Is he flirting with me? s_he thought to herself. _I don't even know who he is but he's suddenly buying me a drink; that seems like flirting._

"You really don't have to," she said suddenly. He looked surprised to the petite woman, and Rukia worried she had hurt his feelings by declining, but he smiled again.

"It's no trouble," he replied simply. "And I wouldn't feel right if I didn't get you something." The barman finally reached them. "Can I get a bottle of water and whatever drink this woman would like please?"

"And what would you like, miss?" the barman asked.

"Cranberry juice, please."

With the barman gone to get their drinks, the man spoke to Rukia again.

"You should speak more often," he commented abruptly.

"Huh?" Rukia asked, confused by the outburst. "What do you mean by that?"

"You have a nice voice, you should use it more," he replied bluntly, causing Rukia to turn as red as the drink which had just appeared before her.

"So," Rukia started, sipping her drink. "What's your name?"

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. And you are?"

"Rukia Kuchiki." Rukia stuck out her hand to him. Ichigo smiled and took it, shaking her hand. "Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise." There was a pause, then. "So, are you gonna be here long?"

"Probably; my friends have me as their driver, so I have to stay as long as they do. Why?"

"Well, I've got to go do something, but maybe we could talk afterwards?" His tone was hopeful and Rukia found herself smiling and nodding, unable to resist his appealing charm. "Cool. Later, Rukia."

And with that, the man slunk off through the sea of bodies and dissappeared. Rukia blinked as her brain transferred her actions to its recollection centre. _Why did I do that? I barely know the guy and I'm making promises to meet up with him? What the hell's wrong with me?_

Her train of thought was abruptly derailed as the tan-skinned woman that was Yoruichi came over, grinning all the while.

"So, found anyone?" she asked coyly, but Rukia looked away.

"Nope," she replied softly, but the taller woman ruffled her hair, much to Rukia's annoyance, and laughed raucously.

"Come on, you look like someone's just been talking to you or bought you a drink or something."

"Have you been spying on me?" Rukia cried in outrage while she put her hair back into its usual style.

"Not much, just for a little bit."

"Yoruichi!"

"Come on, Kid, what do you expect when I was on my way here and I could see carrot-top from a mile off?" The comment angered Yoruichi a little; she was naming someone from their outer appearance, and that was one of Rukia's most hated things. Regardless, the purple-haired woman continued. "Anyway, did you at least get a name?"

"Why are you so interested?"

"Well, I got lucky with that guy Kisuke I saw earlier, so I'm wondering if you did too," the woman reasoned.

"Yes, I did get his name; Ichigo."

Yoruichi laughed harder than before at this, howling over the loud music.

"Ichigo?" she manged through hysterics. "He's... He... He's called... STRAWBERRY?" The laughter continued, drawing much attention to the pair of friends. "That's freakin' hilarious!"

"Shut up, would you!" Rukia hissed. "You're making a scene!"

"I can't help it! I..." The laughs died and were replaced with a look of bewilderment. "I... Oh my God. What the hell is Kisuke doing on the stage?"

Rukia turned around and, sure enough, the man in the green attire with the low-slung hat and wooden clogs was stood on the stage set up for the band who were to play that evening. He cleared his throat as he began to speak.

"Ahem," he coughed. "Hello there! The band would like to say that it is an honour that they are playing here tonight. So, without further adieu, I am pleased to present to you tonight the up-and-coming band from here in Karakura; 'Soul of the Reaper'!"

Kisuke walked away sharply as the band came out, and Rukia watched on in shock as they did;

The five band members came out one by one. The first was a tall man with well-kept, shoulder length black hair and a pair of spectacles pushed up his nose, giving him a serious look about him, despite his thin smile showing some warmth. He wore a white uniform with a short cape draped over his shoulders and a pentacle hanging around his neck by a black thread, sort of like a sign of his religion, Rukia thought to herself. The man was lean but definitely strong, hoisting a rhythm guitar of a blue hue into place on his shoulders, the axe taking a strange eight-point cross with the neck taking the longest arm. He waved to the crowd as he took position at the right side of the stage, away from the front edge.

The next man was also tall, a giant compared to most, baring a dark skin-tone as if he were from Mexico or a place of similar climate. His height was balanced by his hulking muscular form, further emphasized by his arms, on which were a pair of long sleeves going from shoulder to fingertips; the right bore a black and red design with a large plate mounted on top of the shoulder, the left bearing a contrasting white base with dark red markings up its length, particularly on the fingertips, where it looked like fingernails, and a spine on top. These stood out to his otherwise tame attire of a dark blue-purple shirt and cream trousers, but it worked in combination. He also waved at the crowd as he took his place behind the drum set, only his left eye visible under the mass of dark brown hair which hung messily on his cranium.

After the giant came a more normal-sized man, though his vibrant red hair in its pineapple-styling removed any doubt that he was normal compared to the others. As did the tattoos which ran over his exposed arms, neck and face, though it gave him a tribal look as if he were a member of a cult. His clothes hung loosely off of his body; a simple shirt with 'Red Pineapple' plastered over its front and black hakama trousers forming his attire. He raised a pair of strange sunglasses from his eyes to wink at the crowd before taking his place in front of the rhythmist, his bass guitar slung over his shoulders already, and its strange shape also evident; a baboon skull for the body with a snake weaving up the neck from the skulls mouth, its head forming the guitar's head.

There was a pause, then an animalistic roar echoed in split-tone over the speakers, startling everyone and making those in the front cower a little. Then the owner of the voice stepped out, his face shrouded by the mask on his face; a large, white skull-like mask with three short horns on top of the head and two curled rams horns on the sides, the red markings over it the only colour visible other than the black and red eyes. He wore a tattered black hakama with the top torn, his left sleeve all that remained on the front and even that ended at his elbow. The man's body was chalk-white with red markings all over, clearly painted on by someone with a decent skill with brushwork, but the black hole at the centre of his chest looked almost real. His right hand had a series of claws on the fingertips and a dark grey manacle hanging on his wrist, the broken chain clatering lightly. He gripped a custom guitar in this hand like a sword and when he dropped the axe into its place by the chain sash on the end, the weapon became clear; a dragons head body with the near-side horn turned into a whammy bar, a sword grip extending from the neck of the beast while a black and silver blade-like neck extended from its maw. The man plugged in his jack and gave a power-chord, thrashing his head as he roared again, black hair swaying behind him like smoke billowing from a fire.

Finally came the frontman, and Rukia felt herself gasp as he took centre stage, gripping the microphone. He had a similar hakama to his lead guitarist, though it was intact, and a black shihaksho which held a distinct polar opposite to his orange hair. The man grinned as he spoke.

"Hello, everybody," he announced clearly. "Well, let's introduce ourselves. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. Over there on drums is the giant that is Sado Yasutora, but you can call him Chad. We have Uryu Ishida, the last Quincy, on rhythm. The 'Red Pineapple' on bass is Renji Abarai. And finally, on lead guitar, all the way from England, we have Kai Friel. And together, we are 'Soul of the Reaper'. We're going to start you off with a little something you'll probably all know; this is After Dark by Asian Kung Fu Generator!"

Almost instantly, Kai started to strum out the leading chords and started the song, everyone listening intently as Ichigo started to sing;

"_Senaka no kage ga, nobikiru sono aima ni nigeru,_

_Hagare ochita hane ni mo kizukazuni tobu,_

_Machikado amainioi ryuusenn touku mukou kara,_

_Dokoka de kita you na nakigoe."_

_Wow,_ Rukia found herself thinking as one of her favourite songs was played. _They're really good! And Ichigo has such a nice voice..._ She snapped out of her daze at this. _Wait, am I falling for him?_

She didn't get a chance to answer as the song caught her attention again.

"_Yokaze ga hakobu awai kibou wo nosete,_

_Dokomade yukeru ka,_

_Sore wo kobamuyou ni sekai wa yurete,_

_Subete wo ubaisaru,_

_Yume nara sameta,_

_Dakedo bokura wa mada nanimo shiteinai~,_

_Susumu!"_

_These feelings I have, I've never felt them like this before,_ Rukia thought.

"Oh, my God," she murmured. "I think I'm in love with him."

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry that this took so long, caravan trip and a week away from this does that I suppose.<em>

_Still, this is the revamped Language of the Heart, and this one will see completion._

_I'm off again in 2 weeks and I have homework to do over summer (damn it), so my posts may become few and far between, but I'll keep up my work as best I can._

_Anyway, tell me what you like, what you don't, or whatever, but please read and review._

_Thanks and goodnight!_


	2. The Surprise Concert and Backstage

_**Brief: **After being dragged to a nightclub in downtown Karakura, Rukia Kuchiki never considered that she might find someone she liked there... Or that he would be part of the band playing there! Includes my OC. AU._

_**Pairings: **IchiRuki, KaiHime (OCxOrihime), possible RenTats, YoruKis and ByaHis_

_**Warnings: **Contains scenes of language some may find offensive, others will be added as needed._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I still don't own Bleach._

_**A/N: **Little pissed about the lack of reviews on this, but the numerous favourites and alerts make up for it massively, so thanks anyone who has done that._

_Also, for singing, here's the key;_

_Ichigo singing – Italic_

_Kai singing – _**Bold**

_Both singing – **Bold/Italic**_

_**(NOTE: This key does not include when one or the other is not in the area; in this instance the both is supplemented for emphasis!)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Language of the Heart: Overhauled<strong>

**Chapter 2: The Surprise Concert and Backstage**

From somewhere in the crowd, Orihime watched the band intently. The lead singer had her attention, but as did the lead guitarist. The woman watched on, her pink t-shirt and tight-fitting jeans accentuating her full figure well while also keeping her modest except for the low-cut v-neck which showed a fair amount of her ample cleavage. Her grey eyes lit up as a number of songs were played over the speakers, rendering her near-deaf due to her proximity.

Meanwhile, back at the bar and the safety from the worst of the speakers, Rukia gaped at the image before her; the man that had been so nice to her when everyone was so obnoxious was now singing into the microphone, pouring his heart and soul into the lyrics he allowed to grace his lips. Yoruichi stood beside her, grinning, but she stayed quiet for a few songs before then coming out with it.

"Hey, Rukia," she cooed softly. "You might want to stop staring and close your mouth before he gets the wrong idea."

Rukia blushed and snapped her gaze away, jaws clamped shut, but the over-powering effect of Ichigo's singing made her will-power diminish and she found herself staring again.

"I can't help it," she finally replied. "I don't know why, but he's... different to the other guys I've met."

"Yeah, unlike people Byakuya set you up with," Yoruichi replied. "This guy can stand out in any room he stands in!"

"Enough joking about his hair!" Rukia growled. "He probably gets enough of that as it is without you joining in!"

"I'm sorry, but he's called _strawberry_, of all things, Rukia!" Yoruichi howled with laughter. Rukia sighed.

"Ugh, sometimes, I'm embarrassed to know you, Yoruichi," she muttered under her breath as the song ended and the laughs died down. Ichigo turned and spoke to the guitarist, who nodded back to him and seemed to say something. When they had finished, the man roared in his two-tone, which seemed to be his natural voice by then, and the crowd clapped a little to the band.

"How's everyone holding up?" Ichigo asked. The crowd cheered and he chuckled, panting slightly and dripping sweat as he dabbed a towel over his face. "Better than me, huh? You guys are a great crowd, but I need a breather." People groaned a little and the singer smirked. "Shut up; I said _I_ need a breather. That's why I'm handing over to Kai for now, but I'll be back later, so don't tone down this energy!"

And so, the man stepped down and into the swaying crowd as his guitarist stepped forward. He simply raised his right arm, devil horns primed, and struck a power-chord for no real reason, then he lifted his left hand to the mask's lower jaw and pulled it to the right and downwards, revealing a crack down the middle. He raised his right hand and carefully removed the right section of his mask, wiping the dusty residue from his pitch locks.

With the mask off, it revealed the man to be about Ichigo's age, maybe a bit younger, had black and red eyes, thanks to a pair of black sclera contact lenses, and also had a single white patch in his hair, slightly to the right of his face. The crowd roared, but her just grinned briefly and removed a device from his mouth, placing it with his discarded mask section.

"Alright, I like this crowd!" he announced. "We've got some real fucking nut jobs; that's good." He laughed a little at his own joke. "I'm not being offensive, I'm just saying that some people might actually like the stuff I'm gonna put on. Little fact for you; I am shit at Japanese lyrics." The crowd laughed a bit. "Honest to whatever deity you want it to be to, I've got to admire your country's bands; they're amazing. Anyway, I'm Kai, I'm the English pillock of this group and the heavy singer, so that's what I'm gonna do. This is one I've been working on with these guys, and it's never been done before, so enjoy being first, you lucky bastards. This is one called Venomous!"

The guitarist began to strike his guitar, a sickly, heavy tune playing out as he began the introduction. No sooner had he started playing, his voice raw and powerful with as much passion as Ichigo, did said frontman reached the bar, grinning to the gobsmacked woman he had run into.

"So, what did you think?" he asked, clearly amused by Rukia's reaction.

In retrospect, Rukia did not know why she did what she did or even if it was that she was shocked with him or angry that he did not tell her he was playing at the venue, but the next thing she knew, her right hand stung fiercely and Ichigo clutched his left cheek, a red hand printed over his jawline. She had slapped him.

"What the hell, midget?" he roared, taken aback. "Why did you hit me?"

"Why didn't _you_ tell me that you were part of the band playing here tonight?" Rukia fumed. "And I am _not_ a midget, you freaking giant!"

This went on for a while before they stopped, the words Kai was singing reaching their ears as he played the bridge and chorus.

"**Your _words_! (That lace my brain)**

**I've _played_! (These stupid games)**

**I _know_! (How far we've come)**

**But now I wanna go back again.**

**Your _touch_! (Your chilling curse)**

**My _heart_! (Lost in the surf)**

**I'm _tired_! (Of all this shit)**

**Now I cannot take the pain!**

**And I scream~,**

**I just can't _take_ another fight!**

**And I can feel~,**

**Your _poison_ inside of me!**

**Go~,**

**I want to _be_ left on my own!**

**I can't deny~**

**You're a _venom _within my soul!"**

Ichigo relented and sighed, looking away.

"I know I should have told you," he told Rukia softly. "But I didn't want you to get the wrong idea. Most people either try to get to me for money or they freak out and run away. I didn't want to risk that again, not after..." He stopped, remembering his ex-girlfriend, and clamped his jaw shut. Rukia placed a hand on his shoulder, a soft, reassurance in effect.

"It's alright," she said. "You don't have to explain." She paused and turned to Yoruichi, who had nudged the raven girl in the side. The woman mouthed a message and Rukia rolled her eyes. "Uh, my friend is asking if you're single; don't ask me why, she's a bit weird like that."

Ichigo nodded, a tear seemed to drip down his cheek, but it could easily have been a bead of sweat, so Rukia did not pry. After a few minutes, Ichigo turned to Rukia and smiled.

"Hey, how many of you are there?" he asked. Rukia held up three fingers. "Well, how about you bring your friends backstage after we're done? Last song should be on in a few minutes."

"Well, uh, we-" Rukia's stuttered response was interrupted as Yoruichi butted in.

"We'd love to!" she announced for her friends and herself.

"Cool," Ichigo grinned. "I'll see you then."

The man waded through the crowds, allowing Rukia to glare at Yoruichi.

"What the hell, Yoruichi?" she growled. "I'm not even sure Orihime would want to go!"

"Ah, lighten up, kiddo," the tall woman replied, leaning against the bar. "Besides, you need something to get your mind off of Kaien; it's been almost two years since the incident."

Rukia looked away; she had not thought of that, which was perplexing when Ichigo looked much like him. Without warning and right on cue to distract Rukia from the painful memories, Orihime wandered up to her friends, smiling shyly.

"The band's pretty good, aren't they?" she said, smiling all the while. Her bubbly nature brought Rukia's mood up.

"Glad you think so," Yoruichi grinned. "'Cause Rukia here scored us backstage access after the last song, courtesy of the frontman."

Orihime's grin widened as she cheered a little.

"Really?" Rukia smiled and nodded to her excited friend. "That's great! I'll..." Orihime held off saying something and blushed a little.

"Don't tell me," Yoruichi said. "You like the frontman too?"

Rukia felt her heart squeeze as if in a vice, but said nothing. When Orihime shook her and smiled bashfully again, the pressure eased. _I wonder what she was going to say,_ Rukia thought to herself.

"Not the frontman," she replied softly. "More like the... the guitarist."

She looked up to see Rukia and Yoruichi staring at her, jaws dropped, but it did not last long as Ichigo returned to the stage. He grinned to everyone and high-fived Kai as he returned to his place.

"Alright, this is our last one, so enjoy it while you can," Ichigo announced. "You've all been great, and one last time from myself, Kai, Chad, Uryu, Renji and, of course, Kisuke, we are 'Soul of the Reaper', and this is one of Kai's favourite songs; by Linkin Park of America, everyone, this is In The End." Kai began playing a light riff on his guitar while Uryu, who had taken up a keyboard instead of his custom guitar, played the main verse introduction. "Everyone raise your hands, and sing along if you can!"

Ichigo drew in a soft breath to ease himself as Kai, who had toned down the power to soften his voice to the degree needed, started to sing.

"**It starts with**

_One thing, I don't know why,_

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try,_

_Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme,_

_To explain in due time._

_**All I know** time is a valuable thing,_

_Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings,_

_Watch it count down to the end of the day,_

_The clock ticks life away._

_**It's so unreal, **didn't look out below,_

_Watch the time go right out the window,_

_Trying to hold on, but didn't even know,_

_I wasted it all just to **watch you go.**_

_I kept everything inside,_

_And even though I tried, it all fell apart,_

_What it meant to me,_

_Will eventually be a memory of a time when_

_**I tried so hard, **_**and got so far,**

**But in the end, it doesn't even matter!**

**I had to fall, to lose it all,**

**But in the end, it doesn't even matter!"**

The song continued as the crowd exchanged looks of joy over the bands performance, but none quite so much as Orihime and Rukia, who were mesmerised by the twin capability of their crushes when they sang together like they were in this final song. Kai's choruses were more powerful than the verse pieces, but neither lacked any motivation or soulful passion. Equally, Ichigo's new 'rap-rock' style, while unorthodox and out of character from the other works, was immensely powerful in terms of commitment to the words. Eventually, the song died down into the finale solo, ending with an impromptu riff and fade combination. The band members bowed and headed back behind the stage to pack away their things. Yoruichi nudged the girls beside her.

"Come on, you two," the elder of the group said, leading Rukia and Orihime towards the large bouncer, who was speaking with Ichigo. "Let's get going."

"Wait, Yoruichi!" Rukia protested. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Of course I am!" Yoruichi replied in a faked, hurt tone. "Now come on, shift!"

They reached the bouncer, a burly man with dark glasses and shaved hair, and he simply stood there and glanced at them.

"Sorry, ladies," he announced firmly. "No entry except for VIPs. Move it."

"Hey, wait a minute!" Yoruichi growled. "We were invited here by Ichigo Kurosaki, one of the band members tonight!"

"Yeah, and I'm a leprechaun," the man rudely replied, his words laced with sarcasm. "Now beat it!"

"Why you-" Yoruichi stopped when the orange-haired man she had mentioned appeared.

"Trouble?" he asked icily. "I told you to let the small woman with black hair and her friends through, I believe."

"S-Sorry, sir," the bouncer bowed. "I must have forgotten. Please forgive me!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Ichigo turned to the three women and smiled. "Come on, everyone's ready to see you."

The long corridor the three women followed Ichigo down eventually led to a door, through which was a large room like a club lounge. There was a small bar to the right-most edge with a series of low-level mood-lighting and a barman making a drink for the drummer who sat beside it. To the left was a door, through which Urahara walked out and then promptly returned through while cases were carefully removed through it too. In the centre was a table with four couches encircling it, on the nearest of which was the rhythmist, his nose buried into a book of some sort. And lastly, there was a pool table across the back wall, around which were the bassist, waiting impatiently, and the lead guitarist, playing his shot. Soon after the group had settled in, Rukia went withIchigo to the bar to get a drink.

"Hey, Chad," Ichigo said to his dark-skinned friend. "Great playing out there, tonight."

"Thanks," he replied in a rough voice. He looked over to Rukia. "Who's this?"

"Oh, right. This is Rukia Kuchiki, I ran into her before our set." Rukia smiled pleasantly and Chad held out a large hand to her, which she shook.

"I'm Yasutora Sado," he replied. "Nice to meet you."

"Hey, Ichigo!" came a call from across the room, the owner of whom grinned at his friend. "Want to have a game?"

"Maybe later, Kai, I've got company," he replied, smirking at Kai's cocky nature. "By the way, have you met Rukia?"

"Uh, not that I know of." The black-haired man walked over, hanging the pool cue back in its position as he did so. "Hey there. You must be Rukia. I'm Kai."

"Nice to meet you, Kai." Rukia smiled pleasantly, then paused; she had noticed that the costumes were gone but also that Kai's hair still had the white marking on it. "Um, I think there's some paint in you hair."

"Huh?" The man fumbled with his messy hair, trying to locate the offending article. "Where?"

"That white bit there."

"Oh, that." Kai stopped and chuckled. "It's not paint; its a natural thing I've had for a while. Doctors said its a late gene or some shit and it bleached some of my hair."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Nah, it's fine. Anyway, I'm going to say hi to the other two." The man walked off as if a world of his own.

"He's a bit spaced sometimes, but he's one hell of a guitarist." Ichigo explained, handing Rukia a drink. "He's our album artist and the one who design his mask and guitar. Weird sort of style tastes, but he's cool."

The pair of them sat down on one of the couches and talked for a while. The two of them seemed to like the same things and got on very well, much to their pleasure as each enjoyed the other's company despite the blatant differences between them both physically and in personality. Rukia looked over and saw Kai and Orihime talking together, both appeared to be enjoying themselves. She turned back to Ichigo, who had gone quiet and looked down. Something glistened on his cheek, and Rukia knew that this time it was a tear. She placed a hand on his shoulder again.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?" she asked softly. He sighed and looked away.

"You remind me of her so much," he replied. He looked the small woman in the eyes and went on to explain. "I had a girlfriend a while ago. Her name was Senna, and I honestly thought she was the one for me. But then she got worse; she had been diagnosed with leukaemia when she was just thirteen, and she had been able to fight against it until almost a year ago. Her body just couldn't take it and she..."

Sensing that he was on the verge of a breakdown, Rukia hugged Ichigo tightly.

"I know how it feels," she said softly. "My boyfriend, Kaien, he died almost two years ago. We, um... We had gone to the cinema together on a date, and there was this man outside who had a knife. He wanted my purse, and threatened to kill me if I didn't, but then Kaien fought him off. The police were on their way when he stabbed Kaien through the stomach; he bled to death that night... In my arms."

The man held his new friend close as both dwelled on the dark memories they had of their previous dates. Suddenly, Kai let out a loud curse and stood up.

"Sorry, I forgot what the time was," he said, pulling on a jacket from the coat rack. "I need to get my car from Zaracki's about now." He turned to Orihime and smiled softly to her. "You want to come with me?"

She smiled shyly but nodded, standing up.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," she said to Rukia, who nodded, and Yoruichi, who was too caught up with Kisuke to even try to acknowledge.

The two walked out of the room and down the road, leaving everyone in silence for a while until Ichigo broke it.

"Uh, listen, this might be moving too quickly," he said. "And I'll understand if you say no, but would you like to go to dinner sometime?"

_Did he just ask me out? _Rukia thought, awestruck.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p><em>Not bad; new chapter completed in two days (roughly) despite being busy with my mum's birthday yesterday.<em>

_I think it came out better than the last chapter (or the last version for that matter), so it's going good to me._

_But I don't give a damn about my thoughts with this; I want to know what **you** think._

_So please, review this and let me know where you think I'm going good or bad._

_Thanks!_


	3. The Problem with Arrancars

_**Brief: **After being dragged to a nightclub in downtown Karakura, Rukia Kuchiki never considered that she might find someone she liked there... Or that he would be part of the band playing there! Includes my OC. AU._

_**Pairings: **IchiRuki, KaiHime (OCxOrihime), possible RenTats, YoruKis and ByaHis_

_**Warnings: **Contains scenes of language some may find offensive, others will be added as needed._

* * *

><p><strong>Language of the Heart: Overhauled<strong>

**Chapter 3: The Problem of Arrancars**

Kai walked down the street with long strides, Orihime running along beside him to keep up. The man clutched a cardboard box under his arm and seemed intent on keeping it protected as he power-walked.

"Sorry to rush," he apologised to Orihime. "But the old girl's been in the shop for a while and I want to get it before closing time so I can get this thing installed."

"What's in the box, if you don't mind me asking?" Orihime asked, her curiosity piqued by this.

"New exhaust I've worked on for a while; accidentally melted the last one and the originals are too restrictive, so this ought to do it." He spotted the garage as a bald man began to lower the door. "Oh, shit. Oi, Ikkaku!"

The man stopped and looked over, grinning a little as he raised the door again.

"I'll be honest, I was doubting whether you would be coming today." he smirked to Kai as he high-fived him.

"You kidding?" Kai grinned, leading Orihime inside. "Wouldn't miss it for the world!"

They walked through the dim garage, the smell of burnt metal, oil and nitrous oxide filling the air while various colours of sparks and flashes of light flared up here and there. As they neared a brown tarpaulin which covered one car, a huge man stepped out before them, his black hair stood up into eleven spikes tipped with bells and his right eye was obscured under a black eye patch. He grinned, a large object propped against his shoulder and gripped tightly in his hand.

"Well well, if it isn't the rock star," the man growled. "Finally here to collect the heap?"

"Just need to install the new tailpipe and it's set," Kai nodded. He then turned to Orihime, who had shrunk back when the giant had appeared. "Orihime, this is Kenpachi Zaracki, owner of this garage..." He paused then nodded to the rusty object in Kenpachi's hand. "That the exhaust pipe for the NSX?"

"Yeah, it's worth shit now. Anyway, hurry it up; I wanna shut up shop soon."

"You got it."

Kai slipped passed and up to the tarpaulin, raising the vehicle up and carefully mounting the exhaust piece shortly after, before then setting it down and smirking as he raised the sheet.

Underneath the brown-grey sheet lay a car with chiselled looks, a custom paint-job and three letters on the front; GT-R. The silver paint bore blue ghost flames over the flared wheel-arches. On the bonnet was a white mask with three horns and red tribal markings enshrouded in black and red ghost flames. Kai smirked further as he opened the passenger door and nodded for Orihime to hop in. With passenger boarded, Kai slid in beside her and started the engine with a roar before leaving the garage.

Orihime gazed around the black and red interior, the red glow from the displays offering some light to see by.

"What is this?" she asked, looking admiringly around the vehicle.

"Personal favourite," Kai replied. "Nissan Skyline R34 GT-R V-Spec II Nur. I've had an obsession with it for a long time, and that hasn't changed at all."

Orihime blinked, a little surprised by this.

"I would have thought you would prefer a car manufacturer closer to home," she said.

"Don't get me wrong, some Jaguars are brilliant too, but there's something about this car I can't quite put my finger on. Anyway, where do you want to go? I can take you home if you'd like."

Before the auburn-haired girl could answer, the sound of motorbikes revving echoed over the cabin. Kai looked out of the window to see a man on a white motorbike with panther details all over it. His helmet had a piece which looked much like an exposed jaw over the right cheek and through the opening where his visor had been raised he could clearly make out the vibrant blue hair and dark smirk he had plastered over his face.

"Hey, Friel, nice wheels," the man said, tough his tone suggested that it was not a compliment.

"Grimmjow," Kai replied, looking around the car. "Who are the cronies?"

"What, scared for your life?" Grimmjow grinned, pulling out a silenced Uzi and aiming it at Kai's head. The other bikers drew their own Uzis, though none aimed. "Pull over the car or I'll shoot you."

"That'd be more convincing," Kai replied coolly, left hand snaking to the gear stick. "If you had the safety off."

As Grimmjow drew back his weapon to check this, Kai told Orihime to hold on and shifted gears quickly, flooring the accelerator. The car drew away from the bikers as they hit the motorway, Kai quickly shifting gears into fifth and then into sixth. He removed his left hand from the steering wheel and pressed the pad of his thumb against a small red panel in the dash. A screen flipped out of the dash, revealing a number of virtual gauges and diagnostics, while another panel flipped round to reveal several buttons and switches.

The bikers began to gain on the car, Grimmjow firing a burst from his weapon but it missed by inches, catching the wing mirror of a Toyota a short way ahead, but it did not seem to phase Kai as he flicked one switch upwards and then another.

"Turbochargers released," a computerised voice said. "System priming."

"What does that mean?" Orihime asked, clinging to the seat as if afraid she would be flung from it without warning.

"I had the turbos installed with an engaging device, which I just enabled," Kai replied, dodging aside to avoid hitting a Supra. "As for the system priming bit, you'll see in a minute.

The gauges on the screen were going up to show the turbochargers were working and another gauge was slowly rising. Kai flicked the remaining two switches up and another gauge began rising. There was a sound behind them as one of the bikers slammed into a Dodge Challenger, causing both to spin, but there was no time to celebrate as the other three, Grimmjow included, drew nearer again. The blue-haired man glared as he pulled alongside the car once more.

"This is the end of the line!" he growled, ready to ease the trigger back. "Any last words?"

"Pressure stabilised," said the computerised voice. "System online and ready."

"Yeah," Kai replied, flipping up a clear plastic case from a now flashing red button. "See ya."

He pressed the button and a burst of red flames erupted from the exhaust, propelling the Skyline down the motorway at break-neck speed. The bikes, having already been at their limit, faded into the distance as they pulled off the chase, knowing it would be no good to try following now. As they vanished from sight, Kai kept the burst up for a few more moments, before the computer flashed up with a warning, at which point he eased off and pulled off of the road, stopping on the driveway of a house near a club known as the 'Hell Hole'.

"Who were those people?" Orihime asked finally.

"They're part of a biker gang known as the Arrancars," Kai explained. "They don't like our band much, something about their leader despising us and a few being rejected slots as members. Point is that they tend to do that a lot."

"And what was that thing you did to get away from them?"

"NOS; basic boost of power by pumping Nitrous Oxide into the exhaust and thereby expelling the gases faster." Kai turned to Orihime and smiled. "Uh, do you want to... Maybe, come in for a drink or something?"

The girl blushed a little but smiled and nodded.

"I'd like that," she replied as they got out of the car and walked up to Kai's house.

* * *

><p>Back at the backstage area of the Rukon Club, Rukia's surprised, frenzied thoughts began to fly through her brain, questioning almost every aspect of what was going on.<p>

_Did he just ask me out? _she wondered, recalling what he had said. _That was definitely a 'would you like to go out some time' sort of phrase, but did he mean it like that? Calm down, Rukia, just focus. You've clearly fallen asleep and your nightmare of being dragged to a night club had somehow turned into a dream about another version of Kaien asking you out; just pinch yourself, it can't be real... It can't be real... Can it?_

"Oi, Rukia," Ichigo nudged the petite woman in the side. "You still there?"

"Huh?" she snapped out of her daze, glad the others had started conversations and had no interest in what was happening with them.

"I said, would you like to go to dinner sometime with me?" he asked again, ensuring his words were clear to mask his low confidence, which seemed to work.

"I..." Rukia shook her head and Ichigo's face fell a little.

"Oh," he said, and the raven-haired woman realised what he had thought she meant.

"No no no," she shook her head again. "I didn't mean 'no', I'm just a bit... well, dizzy, I guess. It's happened quite quickly, and I was getting confused."

"Oh!" Ichigo nodded at the amendment. "Um, ok, how about we try something different."

"How do you mean?" Rukia cocked her head to one side, giving her a cute look of confusion about her.

"How about we start by getting a drink or something?"

Rukia smiled, standing up.

"A drink sounds like a good place to start," she nodded.

Ichigo stood up and went to the coat-rack, getting his jacket and slipping it on, then opening the door for Rukia. Uryu looked at the door as they left, and he smiled a little to himself. As if reading his bespectacled friend's mind, Chad sat down nearby.

"It's good to see Ichigo like that again," the dark-skinned man said in his usual rough tone. "He hasn't been the same since Senna."

"I was just thinking the same thing, Chad," Uryu nodded. "Ichigo just hasn't been himself from fear of getting too close to someone, only for it to be washed away. It broke him when Senna passed away, and I was sure that he would never get out of that state for a while, but it would seem I was wrong about that."

Chad resumed his quiet exterior, simply nodding; for a man of such size, he had very little to say.

* * *

><p>The two of them sat in the bar Rukia had pointed out, then fairly quiet bar playing light rock music in the background. They sipped their drinks quietly for a few moments, just enjoying the other's company, before Rukia finally asked Ichigo a question.<p>

"How did you get into this?" she asked, but the blank look on Ichigo's face made her realise she would have to elaborate her meaning. "Like, the band, how did the band get together?"

"Oh, that," Ichigo nodded, thinking back. "Well, Kai joined my high school when he was fifteen I'd guess; he lived in England with his parents before then, but he doesn't talk much about it or why he decided to move. I've known Chad since I started High School; he had promised not to fight someone after a rough patch in his childhood, so I helped him when some thugs tried to steal a coin his grandfather gave him; been great friends since then. Renji was like Kai; he just showed up in school one day and got into our group like that. Uryu was a bit different; we had already made our band by then, but I accidentally broke my guitar at the time, so I went around school looking for someone skilled in woodwork or anything really, and that's how we found Uryu. When we heard him playing it to make sure the guitar was repaired, we had to have him on it."

"So, you basically became friends and decided to start a band?" Rukia summed up. "Sounds like a lucky coincidence to me."

"In a way it was," Ichigo nodded.

"What about your manager, Mr Urahara?"

"Strangely, another coincidence," Ichigo shrugged. "He's my dad's best friend and drinking buddy. One night he came over while we were practising and decided he liked our work; didn't even know the guy was in the record business, and that was only about three years ago."

"Three _years_?" Rukia repeated. "Surprised you haven't got an album out already."

"It's still being worked on, but Kai thinks it's almost ready."

"Huh, well well well," came a gruff voice behind them. "What a night it's been."

"Look what the cat dragged in," Ichigo scoffed back to the blue-haired man. "Don't you have anything better to do, Grimmjow?"

"Not likely, Kurosaki," the Arrancar returned, grinning a little. "Not when I can have fun messing with you!" His eyes fell on Rukia. "Who the hell is this?"

"She's... a friend," Ichigo had to think of the best way to describe Rukia, seeing as how they had only just met pretty much, but 'friend' seemed to work.

"Where are your manners, piss-head? Aren't ya gonna introduce me?" Grimmjow's sinister growl let both Rukia and Ichigo know he meant business.

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki," she replied in a fake, sickly-sweet tone. "And who might you be?"

"Huh, don't tell me carrot-top here didn't tell you about me?" Grimmjow tutted. "I am Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the Sexta Espada of the Arrancars." He grinned. "How the hell did this low-life get someone like you? He's nothing but a-"

"Grimmjow," came an icy, emotionless voice behind Grimmjow. "There is no need to make a scene." The man removed his helmet, which sported a segmented battle-helmet piece with a horn to the left side, revealing the same emotionless green eyes that Ichigo had expected. A green tattoo like a tear streak fell beneath each eye and the man's black hair fell messily around his head, contrasting with his unblemished pale skin. He undid the top of the zip on his white bike-suit, showing the tattoo of a dark hole which he sported along his collarbones. "This man is trash, but we need not bother him about it."

"Ulquiorra," Ichigo said, getting the newcomer's attention. "Does this mean that Aizen sent you to 'deal' with me?"

And tense, deadly silence fell, even the stereo uttering no sound as the green-eyes stared at Ichigo, boring hole into him mentally.

"No," he finally replied. "I have simply been ordered to collect Grimmjow before someone files a complaint." He crossed the room as he spoke and grabbed the blue-haired male by the arm. "Let's go, Grimmjow. Don't bother struggling or trying to resist; it is pointless to do so." Ulquiorra turned and dragged Grimmjow out with him, uttering a simple 'good day' as he stalked out again.

Rukia whirled around to Ichigo, dumbfounded.

"Could you please explain what the hell that was about?" she demanded. Ichigo sighed.

"Fine, but it's a long story," he said. "What do you want me to tell you?"

"Everything," Her tone left no chance for negotiation.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p><em>Alright, this took a while but a new Ichiruki Drabble came into mind so I put this on hold for a while.<em>

_I've got a few days left before school starts, and a bit of work to do still for next term, but I'll try to get Black Bloodlust worked on a bit._

_I the mean time, read and review please!_

_PS, yes, I love the Skyline GT-R, the R32, R33 and R34 are all epic, but the 34 is my favourite. I'm a little disappointed that the R35 (Nissan GT-R) has such a poor look, but it is also amazing!_


	4. Into the Night

_**Brief: **After being dragged to a nightclub in downtown Karakura, Rukia Kuchiki never considered that she might find someone she liked there... Or that he would be part of the band playing there! Includes my OC. AU._

_**Pairings: **IchiRuki, KaiHime (OCxOrihime), possible RenTats, YoruKis and ByaHis_

_**Warnings: **Contains scenes of language some may find offensive, others will be added as needed._

* * *

><p><strong>Language of the Heart: Overhauled<strong>

**Chapter 4: Into the Night**

The two of them sat in the bar, the shorter one listening intently to the taller as he explained how the rivalry with the Arrancars had come to be. Ichigo went over it all, from the crazed boss behind it all who had despised their manager to the formation of a band called 'Espada', which contained all of the head Arrancars. It was a lot to take in, but Rukia stayed silent until he had finished.

"And then, after we beat them in the 'rock off' they proposed," Ichigo concluded. "They decided the best bet is to start a vendetta by pointing guns and singling us out. Kinda childish, but it's effective and it's what they want to do, so there's no stopping them, I suppose." The orange-haired man took a gulp of his drink and sighed. Rukia put a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, that's their problem," she reasoned stubbornly. "If they want to be stupid, why have they got to drag you into it? Are they idiots?"

"I think you may have missed the point," Ichigo facepalmed, chuckling a little. Rukia glared, then joined in with the laughter. A shrill ringing came from Ichigo as he produced a small mobile and looked at the screen briefly. "Hold on, I need to get this." He flipped it open and raised the device to his ear. "Hey, Yuzu... Are you sure that's fine? Ok... Hold on a sec." He held a hand over the mouthpiece and spoke to Rukia. "Are you doing anything tonight?"

"No," she shook her head. "Why do you ask?"

"Mind joining me for dinner... with my family?" he asked sheepishly. Rukia grinned.

"I'd like that."

"Cool," Ichigo smiled and returned to the phone. "Yeah, I'm still here, Yuzu. Listen, would it be possible for me to bring a friend? Thanks. Oh, and could you see if Goat-Chin could act normal for once... Yeah, I know it's difficult, but please?" Ichigo chuckled. "Ok, we'll be there at eight. Bye Yuzu." The phone snapped shut and fell back into his pocket. "I suppose we should get moving soon; it's half seven now, after all."

Rukia nodded and finished her drink. Then, Ichigo took her by the hand and led the petite woman along the winding streets towards the other side of Karakura, the light slowly fading as the sun dipped ever lower.

* * *

><p>In the house on the other side of town from the Kurosaki residence, a certain Auburn-haired girl was staring baffled around the room she was stood in. Kai's lounge had various pieces of paper, both blank and worked on, strewn across the floor and tables. Every surface had snapped pencil leads, the shavings of rubbers, murky jars of water or paints. She gazed from the bay window, where an easel with a part-used canvas sat, to the kitchen area, which was obscured by a series of jars which held paint brushes and mannequin figurines in a multitude of positions, before then to the dark-haired male who was scratching the back of his head sheepishly.<p>

"Sorry about the mess," he said, slipping passed and collecting some things from the coffee table. "If I had realised I would be having company, I would have tidied up a bit."

"What is all this?" Orihime asked, helping clear up and looking at the unusual looking drawing on the papers.

"I get bursts of creativity," Kai explained, piling the papers underneath the easel and heading for the paints strewn haphazardly over the corner of the couch. "Basically, when I do get these waves, I end up shutting out ever- ow!" He let out a chain of curses as a rather new looking pot of acrylic paint fell from his grasp and onto his toe. "...everything. I like to get my ideas down as they come, which leaves half of my work unfinished and the other half fused into a crude culmination of insane ideas."

Orihime blinked, trying to take in the rushed language.

"What do you mean?" she asked, puzzled.

"Well, like this thing;" Kai ducked under the counter and pulled out an A4 canvas with a disfigured man in agony as a mass of white, screaming faces and arms crawled up his body. "It started off as something to do with the creation of the darker inner desires which we hold which takes shape over us, and ended up mixed with a design I was working on for Ichigo by accident; bloody thing ended up like this!"

"Doesn't that just show how you can integrate your ideas?" Kai scoffed in response.

"Only if it's intended; I do this kind of thing automatically." He shook his head. "Anyway, what can I get you? I've got near enough anything."

"Anything's good." Kai nodded and gestured for Orihime to sit down.

She sat down and looked around again. She had not noticed it before, but there was a wire sculpture on the table with a dense white material covering parts of it. The paper beneath it read _'The Scars that show through our disguises are not as dangerous as the ones no one can see'_. She gently picked up the peculiar object and turned it a few times in her hands, before a meek cough caught her attention. The sculpture fell to the floor with a dull crunch, a series of black spider webs spreading over the white substance.

"Ah!" Orihime gasped. "Kai, I am so sorry about that, I just- And then..."

"It's ok, I didn't like it anyway," he shrugged, putting the glasses down on the table and picking up the debris. "You actually did me a favour in doing that; modrock is a pain to remove once it's dry, and this way I can reuse the wire." He smiled and sat down beside her.

"Modrock?" Orihime cocked her head.

"It's a bandage used for binding fractures, but it can be used with water to make sculptures." Kai sipped from a tumbler of amber liquid. "It's the stuff I use for my mask; it's fairly robust and strong, but it also means I can make it in multiple parts then merge it with a thin layer so it breaks easily enough."

They sat in a peaceful silence for a while, quite content in each other's company, until Orihime asked about the Arrnacars. Kai sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"It started about three years ago," he explained. "Ichigo and I were holding auditions for our rhythmist, and we were off to a pretty bad start. No one really had the talent we were looking for. Then came a line of people, one after the other, and tried out. None of them really had that edge, and they all had something... off, about them. They were Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Ulquiorra and Yami, all four of which went on to become parts of 'Espada'. Like I said, they were either too violent, too easy to piss off or just too distant, so, despite their abilities, we had to refuse them a place. After we were signed with Urahara, his old student, guy by the name of Sosuke Aizen, decided to sign the Espada. Ever since then, we've been opponents in the theatre of musical warfare, but they always took it as a vendetta. Bit sad, really."

Orihime nodded, taking all this in.

"So, those people shooting at us on the motorway were doing it because of some vendetta you're in?" Kai nodded apologetically.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into it." The woman shook her head.

"It's fine; you couldn't have known what would happen."

They exchanged a smile to one another, glad to be in the other's company. Finally, Kai broke the silence, his cheeks dabbed a light shade of pink which was barely noticable.

"Uh, listen, it's getting late, and those idiots shot my fuel tank, so my car's out of action for now," he explained. "I can call a taxi for you, if you'd like, or you can stay here."

Both their cheeks were stained a deeper shade of crimson like beetroot, then Orihime smiled sheepishly.

"I- If it's no trouble," she replied. "I'd like that."

Kai grinned.

"Great."

* * *

><p>The quiet road leading into a suburban landscape was far from the downtown streets and back alleys of before. The dark of night was settling in on the dreary town, but that did not matter to a certain pair as they walked towards the small clinic which Ichigo called home. They were no more than twenty yards from it when the orange haired man turned to his companion and broke the comfortable silence which had descended onto them.<p>

"Hey, listen," he said cautiously. "Whatever happens tonight, could you keep quiet about it?" When Ichigo saw Rukia's confused gaze fall upon him, he elaborated. "My family's... a bit eccentric, for lack of a better description. I'd like it if you could just ignore them."

Rukia smiled and nodded, contrasting the description he had given to her own family. They reached the door and Ichigo rapped on the wood work three times, getting a response rather quickly. Stood in the doorway when the barrier had swung aside was a girl of about sixteen who was about Ichigo's height but with longer, black hair and a cap perched atop her head. She smiled coyly at her brother as she stepped aside.

"Hey, Ichi-nii," she said as they came in. "Who's your friend?"

"Karin, this is Rukia," the orange-haired man replied, before turning to Rukia, the three now in the living room. "Rukia, this is my younger sister, Karin."

"Hey," Karin greeted, sticking out her hand to Rukia, who took it gently and shook politely.

"Nice to meet you," the shorter woman smiled sincerely.

"Ichi-nii! Is that you?" came another voice. Another girl appeared from the attached kitchenette and bounded over to Ichigo, wrapping him in a tight embrace.

The newcomer had mouse-brown hair which was held up in two short pigtails. She was shorter than Ichigo, but still marginally taller than Rukia, much to her dismay. The girl was wearing a yellow apron, signalling that she had been preparing something in the kitchen, and also looked around sixteen. In fact, Rukia was sure the girls were the same age. Her wondering was cut short as Ichigo chuckled and freed himself from the smaller girl's grip.

"Hey, Yuzu," he greeted. "How was school, you two?"

"Great!" Yuzu chirped happily, while Karin gave a more controlled 'so-so' gesture in response. Yuzu spotted Rukia soon after and smiled to her. "Who's this, Ichi-nii?"

"Oh, right, this is my friend from on the phone. Rukia, this is my other sister, Yuzu," Ichigo smiled as Yuzu wrapped Rukia in a hug too.

"It's so good to meet you!" she said in her bubbly fashion. "It's not often oniichan brings friends over; especially not girls!"

"Oi, Yuzu!" Ichigo protested, but the group laughed it off anyway. "Oh, by the way, where's-"

"You're late!" came a raucous shout as a man similar in looks to Ichigo, but with black hair, dark stubble and wearing a white coat. Said man had just kicked Ichigo in the head, cutting him off and sending him rolling into the wall. "Huh, curfews are put in place for a reason, my boy!"

"Oh, come on!" Ichigo shouted in the man's face. "What kind of way is that to greet your son? And besides, I haven't had a curfew for years!"

"As long as you live under my roof, you will follow my rules!"

"I don't even live under your roof any more, dammit, you crazy bastard!"

While the two squabbled and exchanged blows, Yuzu released Rukia and explained.

"That's otousan," she said sheepishly. "He's been like this with oniichan since he went to High School. They usually resolve these fights pretty quickly."

"You guys really have a good relationship with one another," Rukia smiled. Yuzu nodded.

"Yep, always have. I think even oniichan and otousan get on well; just in a different way than is usual," The girl laughed lightly as she pardoned herself to serve the dinner while Ichigo and Isshin finished their fight.

"Oh, so that's how it is, huh? Well-" Isshin's taunts fell silent as Ichigo's fist slammed into his nose.

"Kami, you are such a jackass!" Ichigo roared, standing over his father as he clutched a now broken nose.

"Well done, my son," he murmured. "I have nothing more to teach you."

"You always say that, baka!" Ichigo sighed and walked towards the table, Rukia following him. "See what I mean?"

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, it's short, but cut me some slack, would you?<em>

_Ok, so this has taken **ages** to do, but that's because of homework, controlled assessments and the like in school, plus yesterday (the tenth) was my birthday, so I was busy then._

_But still, this chapter is done, and the story will continue later._

_Also, anyone reading Darkest Side of Me, thank you all for the great responses to the latest chapter; love every single story alert or favourite or review alert I'm getting in my inbox of late._

_Anyway, I'm off now._

* * *

><p><em>Oh, and before I go, here's a quick translation section;<em>

_otousan – father_

_oniichan – older brother, informal_

_Kami – God_

_Ichi-nii – Mixture of 'Ichigo' and 'oniichan', so literally 'brother Ichigo'_


	5. Chart Wars

_**Brief: **After being dragged to a nightclub in downtown Karakura, Rukia Kuchiki never considered that she might find someone she liked there... Or that he would be part of the band playing there! Includes my OC. AU._

_**Pairings: **IchiRuki, KaiHime (OCxOrihime), possible RenTats, YoruKis and ByaHis_

_**Warnings: **Contains scenes of language some may find offensive, others will be added as needed._

* * *

><p><strong>Language of the Heart: Overhauled<strong>

**Chapter 5: Chart Wars**

Ichigo and Rukia walked out of the small house, smiling and waving to the enthusiastic brown-haired girl who saw them out. It was dark and very cold by the time they had left, but neither seemed to mind.

"I am so sorry about that," Ichigo said, mortified. "I honestly had no idea that my dad would call you his third daughter so freely."

Rukia giggled and nudged him playfully.

"Urusai," she said lightly. "Besides, I took it as his way of saying he likes me."

"Yeah, that's why I'm apologising; my old man is a nut job." Rukia cuffed him round the ear after a quick jump.

"Baka! You shouldn't talk about your father like that!" she scolded, though she had not hit him hard, nor had her tone had any anger in it.

"What? You saw him when we came in!"

"Alright, point taken." Rukia looked up at the moon and smiled. "I like it here; it's peaceful. You said you used to live there?"

"That's right," Ichigo nodded. "Dad bought the place when I was a baby, started up a small-time clinic to pay for everything. My mum looked after me and my sisters while we were growing up, she's the reason that Yuzu is so in to cooking; her best memories of mum were in the kitchen." His face fell a little to a sad, reminiscent smile, which Rukia picked up on swiftly.

"I don't recall seeing her, where is she?" she asked. Ichigo gave her a pained look.

"Karakura Cemetary," he said solemnly, before looking away. "She died nearly twelve years ago protecting me. This mass-murderer with the alias Grand Fisher had escaped from prison and was trying to hide when we happened to come across him. He stabbed her and ran off before I could do anything. They caught him four years ago, put him in a maximum security prison. People were saying about him being sentenced to death and getting shipped to America."

Rukia put a hand on his arm comfortingly.

"It's alright," she nodded. "My parents died when I was really young; I don't even remember them. My sister married into a wealthy family and found me, and I've lived with them since. It's not perfect, but at least we're a family."

Ichigo smiled at that as they neared the door of the Kuchiki Manor. He rapped on the hard wood and examined the building. It was a great contrast from the Kurosaki residence and Clinic, with its traditional look and great size, but he just nodded; he liked the old-style architecture.

Before long, a woman opened the door. She looked to be in her late thirties at oldest, and looked just like Rukia, though she was several inches taller and her hair was much messier, though the same stubborn bang fell between her eyes as it did Rukia's. She smiled widely after getting over the initial surprise of seeing her sister with such an unusual counterpart.

"Hello there," she said.

Ichigo nodded politely to reciprocate.

"Ichigo, this is my sister, Hisana," Rukia introduced them quickly. "Hisana, this is my friend Ichigo."

"Pleasure to meet you," Hisana said, shaking hands with Ichigo.

"And you," Ichigo replied. Rukia stepped over the threshold and shooed Hisana, who was giggling gleefully as she left. "Well, I had I really good night tonight."

"As did I," Rukia smiled to him. "I'll see you around, Ichigo." She went to close the door, but Ichigo spoke up again.

"Oh, before I forget," he announced. "The band's having a get-together over Kai's tomorrow morning. I was wondering, do you want to come?"

"I'd like that," she replied, smiling widely. "You can get me from here at nine. Good night, Ichigo."

"Night, Rukia," he returned as the door shut. He let out a muttered 'yes' and started off home.

Inside, Rukia was leant against the door, her cheeks flushed and an smile on her face. Hisana walked in, having heard the two say their goodbyes, and grinned to her younger sibling.

"He was certainly handsome," she said, causing Rukia to blush further.

"Nee-san!" she scolded, but her smile stayed firmly in place.

"I haven't seen you this happy for a long time, Rukia. I'm glad this boy makes you happy."

"You have no idea," Rukia smiled, hugging her sister. "I still can't believe we met at that night club Yoruichi dragged me to."

Hisana squealed in a girlish manner, happy that Rukia had tried something different.

"My little sister's growing up!" she said.

"Hisana, I'm 20 years old, I've been grown up for years!" Rukia replied.

"You know what I mean," her sister sighed, giving up. "At least you're happy with him."

"I am, nee-san. More than you know."

* * *

><p>The next day, Rukia was frantically getting ready to leave. It was almost time, and yet she had only woken up in the last half hour.<p>

_Stupid alarm,_ she cursed mentally, drying her hair. _I'll destroy the damned thing later for this._

She sighed and looked herself over in the mirror. She wore a blue and white sun dress which fell neatly to just above the knee, along with a Chappy the Rabbit pendant hanging from the silver chain around her neck and black flat-soled shoes. She could not tell whether she looked good or not, but she had no time to change again, so it would have to suffice.

She skipped down the stairs hurriedly and headed into the kitchen where her brother-in-law sat at the kitchen top, a news paper in hand and a cup of coffee nearby smouldering in a green mug. His cold gaze fell on her as she arrived in his presence.

"Good morning, nii-sama," she bowed, respecting his nobility the way Hisana had taught her. He nodded, sipping his drink soundlessly as Rukia made her way to the kitchen and made a glass of water.

"Good morning, Rukia," Byakuya replied in a stoic tone, as usual. "Hisana informed me last night that you are to be meeting a friend you found at that night club you went to." Rukia grimaced; nothing like this stayed secret from Byakuya for long.

"That is correct, nii-sama."

"I want you to return here by no later than four this afternoon. We have to go through the suitors for who may want your hand in marriage."

Rukia bit her tongue; she did not like being used like a puppet in Byakuya's games of nobility, but she had little choice unless she could find someone who Byakuya accepted to marry her, chances of which were slim to none. She nodded before gulping down her drink just as a knock sounded at the front door. She said a rushed goodbye to the man sat before her and ran hurriedly to the door.

"Hey, you-" Ichigo's words were cut short as Rukia slipped out the door with her black bag over her shoulder and pulled it shut in one fluent movement.

"Let's go," she said, pulling him away from the house hurriedly.

Ichigo took out a pair of keys and pressed a button, making a silver Imprezza's indicators flash. He smiled as he opened the passenger door for Rukia, then made his way to the driver's seat, slamming the door shut to avoid it being taken off by a Yaris as it came passed.

"Jackass," he growled, buckling his seat belt and pulling away. His tone softened as he took a glance at Rukia. "You look nice," he complimented. Rukia spared a smile at this.

"Thanks," she replied, looking around the spacious cabin.

The seats were black leather with red mesh panels on the seat and back. A stereo glowed a light blue as it played the faint sound of rock music in the background. Looking in the back, she spotted a couple of green jerry-cans with black caps and filler hoses attached to the neck.

"What's with the jerry-cans?" she asked; she did not know much about cars, or about the green canisters sandwiched between the back seats and the front ones.

"Request from Kai," Ichigo replied, turning onto the highway. "Apparently he had a run in with Grimmjow around here last night and they shot out his fuel tank. I tell you, he's seriously pissed."

"Why's that?"

"He likes his car." Ichigo paused to chuckle at the irony. "And he just paid to have the wing resprayed, only for it to get bullet holes up the side."

Rukia rolled her eyes and looked out of the window, astounded at the speed they were going.

"What's the rush?" she asked, only to receive a coy smile from Ichigo in response.

"You'll see." That was all he said.

* * *

><p>When the pair had reached Kai's house, three cars were parked out front; a red Honda NSX, a black Dodge Ram and a dark blue Ford Escort. They parked beside the house and walked up the drive, Ichigo carrying the jerry-cans towards the garage, where a pair of legs were protruding from underneath a silver and blue Skyline.<p>

"Oi, Kai!" Ichigo called. "Got your petrol here!"

"Leave it on the bench," the man replied, sliding himself out on a skateboard and standing up. His face was streaked with a mixture of oil and sweat as he grabbed a rag from his pocket and wiped the grime away. "I'll do it after the announcement. Come on in."

He led Ichigo and Rukia into the house and downstairs into a spacious basement which had a pool table, bar area and a large table with a radio sat on it, around which sat the rest of the band.

"Look who finally showed up," Renji remarked as Kai grabbed three soft drinks from behind the bar and passed two to the new arrivals.

"You're late, Ichigo," Uryu muttered, pushing his glasses up his nose. Chad barely acknowledged them, fiddling with the radio in an attempt to get it to work.

"Oh, come on!" Ichigo huffed. "It's by five minutes, big deal."

"You really should make the effort to keep yourself punctual for everything, Kurosaki."

"Bite me, four eyes."

The radio crackled and spat out a blast of static, then a slight screech, and then the ending guitar riff of a song. The group cheered and a sixth entered the room, smiling as she strolled over to the group.

"Morning, Rukia." She smiled at the smaller woman's reaction.

"Orihime? What are you doing here?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"Well," the auburn-haired woman said thoughtfully. "Kai couldn't get me home last night, so he offered me the spare room here. He said you would be here with Ichigo later."

"Sh! It's on!" Ichigo said, turning up the volume on the radio.

"_Welcome back to Seireidio,_" came a gravely voice on the other end of the speakers. "_You're listening to 'This Means War', with your hosts Sajin Komamura and Tetsuzaemon Iba. For those of you new to the show, we run this slot every week and pit two bands against one another, playing the top ten. This weeks bands are the up-and-coming Espada, and their rivals Soul of the Reaper. So far we've played you numbers ten through four, and I think it's about time we revealed the top three. Captain._"

"_Thank you, Tetsuzaemon,_" came a second voice. "_In third place, according to your votes... Soul of the Reaper's 'Blade of Pride'._" The group cheered in the basement.

"Get in!" Kai shouted.

"Quiet, we haven't won yet!" Uryu scolded him.

"_In second place, you voted... for... Espada with 'Break'._"

"Son of a bitch!" Renji slammed his fist against the bench.

"Dammit!" Ichigo joined in.

"Hush, they're about to announce the winner!" Uryu hissed.

"_But at number one, and winning today's war... It's Soul of the Reaper, with their live act played at the Rukon Club last night. You all have been loving it today, so we'll play those tracks and take __some requests. Once again, Soul of the Reaper has won this weeks 'This Means War'._"

The radio clicked off and silence reigned before Ichigo's laugh splintered it.

"Good call, Chad!" he said, patting the large man on the back. "I'm glad it worked out the way it did."

"It seemed like the best thing to do," the giant shrugged it off modestly.

Just then, Kai's phone rang with a cheesy business-man ringtone, signalling that Urahara had heard about it and was calling the group. He put it on speaker and smirked.

"Soul of the Reaper," he answered. "What's up, Kisuke?"

"I just heard on Seireidio about your triumph over Espada," the manager said, his tone suggesting his fan was up as he spoke. "Well done, everyone. Now, that isn't the real reason for my call, I must admit."

"What is it, Kisuke?" Uryu asked.

"There is a rock and metal festival going on, and they've booked Espada on, but they want Soul of the Reaper to headline the second stage. You interested?"

"Headlining?" Ichigo mused. "Where is it?"

"Ah, about that," Kisuke's hesitation did not bode well for anyone in the room. "The festival is called 'Iron Fist, Stone Sword', which I'm sure you know is not in Japan. It's been held for the last ten or so years in-"

"England." Kai said, beating Kisuke to the punch. "I remember going a few times before I left. It was real good fun."

"Yes, it's one in the same. So, are you guys interested?" Kisuke's voice was hopeful if nothing else.

"Sure," Kai shrugged.

"Count me in," Ichigo nodded.

"Hell yeah!" Renji practically shouted.

"I'm in," Chad agreed.

"It sounds interesting; when do we leave?" Uryu asked, agreeing too.

"Tomorrow morning," Kisuke replied. "We'll be driving across the continent so that we can carry the equipment, and we'll need a second car too, just in case."

"I've got that sorted." Kai smiled. "Alright, we'll talk later, Kisuke." He flipped his phone shut, cutting off the call. "Well, we'll get our stuff sorted out and meet up later with Kisuke to finalise arrangements. Hey, do you think he'll mind us bringing someone with us?"

"I imagine it won't matter in the slightest," Uryu sighed, standing up and making his way out to his car. "Take who you like."

"Great. You want to come along with us, Orihime?"

The woman blushed and smiled softly and nodded. Ichigo looked at Rukia and smiled down to her.

"What about you; are you in too?" he asked.

Rukia thought for a while. Her decision was much more difficult; she would need to get Byakuya's permission, else she may never get out of the arranged marriage he was proposing. On the other hand, stepping out of line without his knowing might be just what she needs to show to him how she can look after herself. Eventually she nodded, resulting in Ichigo smirking contentedly.

"Great. Hey, do you want to get some lunch?" he asked.

"Sure," Rukia nodded. "I'd like that."

* * *

><p><em>Okay, it's kind of short, but I lost track of it, and I wanted to move on with the stories.<em>

_Anyway, please be sure to let me know what you want to see._

_I'm off for now, so see you guys and girls later._


End file.
